Complicated
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: With graduation on their heels, the new directions need to find new members. Cue the glee project kids. Glee/Glee Project and 8 OCs Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everyone! So yes, this is a Glee/Glee Project Fanfic, but I have 8 OCs in this. Some are from me, but others are from Glee Wiki Users. Hey Guys! This is for them! This will have the glee project people mixed with Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and everyone else, along with the OCs. The cast of OCs are:

Harmony Rose: McKinley Highs resident angel that just wants to be loved

Aria Fields: New Directions devil, who is hiding more than a tramp stamp

Angela Hearty: The HBIC who is a pure teenage dream.

Spencer Haverford: A R&B loving nerd with a big secret.

Julia Montez: She's sweet and caring, but tends to get "walked all over"

Isabella Sinclair: She isn't afraid to speak her mind and has no secrets, except for her darkest secret that has ruined her life.

Alex O'Day: He is women's man who is the only one that knows Isabella's secret.

Johnathon Anderson Jr: He is sweet and funny, but problems with his family have "sheltered" him off

Alright, I hope you enjoy. Bye

* * *

><p>"Welcome back guys," Mr. Schu said. The choir room exploded with cheering. "Now, even though you guys placed 12th in Nationals," Mr. Shcu statred.<p>

"Thanks alot Hobbit," Santana snarled. Rachel flinched away from the latina and continue to listen to Mr. Schu.

"I know that this year we will go back and win," Mr. Schu said, "but its not going to be easy."

"Of course it isn't, we're still bottom of the food chain," said Quinn, "noone wants to join."

"Yeah, we're two members down," Artie added, "and most of us are graduating. We need new people."

"Who's going to join?," Santana snarled, "Noone really cares about us. I've already got slushied 3 times and its only the second day of school." The attention was back to Mr. Schu, who was handing out pieces of paper and sheet music.

"There has to be some people," Mr. Schu said, "so for this weeks assignment, I want all of you to attempt to find someone that is willing to join."

"Mr. Schu," Rachel said, "what of noone wants to join?"

"There has to be some people," Mr. Schu reassured, "that's why I want you guys to sing in the cafeteria tomorrow."

"But last year was a total disaster," Santana said.

"Stop being so negative Satan," Rachel hissed, "I think it is a great idea."

"Thank you Rachel," Mr. Schu said. Brittany raised her hand into the air. "Yes Brittany?," Mr. Schu asked.

"Can we sing My Cup?," she asked. The class rolled their eyes at the blonde girl.

"Actually Brittany, I have a better idea," Mr. Schu said as he strolled towards the whiteboard. He grabbed a pen and wrote the words "Moves Like Jagger." "I want you guys to sing one of the biggest songs this year," he annouced. The glee club smiled.

"And Finn and I will be the soloist, right Mr. Schu?," Rachel annouced. The glee club groaned in horror.

"Actually, I was thinking that Puck could take the male lead and Quinn, Santana, or Brittany could be the female soloist," Mr. Schu said. Rachel frowned at the annoucment.

"Alright guys, lets get to work," Mr. Schu said as the group got up and got ready for chreography.

* * *

><p>AN so that's chapter 1. I know its horrible but I am more used to writing the Glee project people that this chapter was hard to write. 5 people will be introduced in chapter 2: Damian, Lindsay, Harmony, Samuel, and Cameron so look forward to that. Alert, favorite and review. See you next time. Love you Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. A Message That Could Change Everything

A Message That Could Change Everything

Hello everyone. It's me, Whitney. How's it going?

***Angry Troll* Not much b….**

FUCK OFF TROLL! Sorry, my bi-polar self-popped out. I'm not bi-polar I'm just odd.

Anyways, I have some sad news. I have decided a very saddening truth that will affect a lot of my readers.

If you haven't noticed, only a few fanfics have this message. That is because, do to either lack of interest or my severe writers block, I am considering stopping this story.

Before I get the whole PLEASE NO reviews, let me tell you that I will reconsider IF I get some support.

If you want this story to keep going, then please review. If I get 10 reviews for this story saying you want this story to keep going by April 24th, then I will announce when the next chapter will be up. If not, well sorry but it's the end of the line.

Hopefully this isn't the end. Good luck, and see you then.

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
